Observing
by InsaneLoveWriter
Summary: You know, when I was put in this body, I couldn't control it. So I was just...there, watching everyone around me move and listening to what they say. I couldn't even feel what they did to me. Just there. Even if I did try to move, doesn't help that I'm frozen. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_ It was her prized possession above anything else. Even if it was old and missing a few parts, she loved it and had a feeling right from when she first saw it..._

_That it was as closest she would ever get to her wonderland. Who knew just having it set a fate for her._

* * *

**_{1st Person POV}_**

"There all clean..." I smiled as I lifted my reward of an earlier battle out of the sink. The cleaning didn't do much more than remove the smell and rough grime, but I could care less at this point. It was mine and I knew deep down this was the closest I'll ever get. I examined it closely and sighed as the arm looked about ready to fall off of the little transformer action figure. I could hardly tell who it was but I had the feeling it was grounder oh wait...Turning it around I saw as though something was ripped from the back of the plastic, could have been wings or doors but I will never know...the face was scratched and the head shape was dented and mangled, so the odds of having a name pinned to it was impossible.

"Let's just call you..." Quick look over. "Scruffy? Yeah Scruffy..." Smiling softly and took a small towel and dried him off. He's mine and I didn't care if everyone thought he was a piece of crap, which he was I will admit that, but at this point of my life he's the closest piece of merchandise I will ever have of my fav of all time Franchise, Transformers. Sighing I stepped out of the bathroom, closed the door and walked down the hall to my bedroom. "So you ready to discover your identity Scruffy? I think you are an Autobot because of your hands but then again that's not something I can float on...I mean in generation one Decepticons didn't have clawed servos..." I looked to him, as if expecting an answer. "I guess you're right I shouldn't think about that now...Now we eat!" I plopped on my bed and pulled out a candy bar that I stashed away because my little sister is known in this house to eat all the snacks.

"You know, I've always compared energon to candy, taste wise..." I opened the bar as Scruffy laid in my lap. "I mean,even though I'm in love with the whole concept of transformers, I always forget to look it up online or something...or I'm too lazy to look anything up and prefer reading fanfictions..." I was talking now and having a conversation with Scruffy, fully aware of the fact he can't respond.

"Are you talking to yourself?" My father questioned as he peered in, a look of confusion on his handsome face. I grinned to him and laughed.

"No! I'm talking to Scruffy." I nod. He raised a brow and I picked up the little action figure from my lap. "I'm calling him Scruffy, I think it fits." He stared at me for a bit and shook his head with a chuckle.

"You...anyways someone's looking for you." I heard a familiar clicking on the hallway floor and rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Let him in..." My dad disappeared back into the hallway and soon a full grown mocha brown dachshund male came trotting into the room and swiftly leaped onto the bed. "Hey there you big baby." He looked up at me, wagging his tail before noticing scruffy in my lap and gave a huff. I rolled my eyes as he continued to push Scruffy out of my lap and took his place. "Hey, be nice." I hugged Scruffy to my chest and continued. "You know..every time I would read about fans going into a Transverse it was so interesting, and then I would have a dream...you know the one where you become like this major important key to stopping a war? You know the one..." I laid back and my little dog, Chi-Boi, curled up onto my stomach and I set Scruffy down next to me. "But then I thought to myself would I be able to cope with it all? Even just the fact that I had been physical ripped out of my existence and thrown into another one..." I stared up at the ceiling. "I mean...I buckle under pressure when my homework isn't done..." I giggled and closed my eyes. "...but I guess all I can do is write out different scenarios...some really stupid and others just overly angst-y..." A yawn ripped from my throat and soon I found myself dozing off. "But I guess I would go into shock more often than humanly possible..." And like that I was out, waiting for dreams to catch me and hold me close. Completely unaware of the small orb, the size of a marble, that jumped out from Scruffy and into my chest.

* * *

I opened my eyes later on, still drowsy with sleep. Chi-Boi had moved himself to curl up further into my side and I was hugging scruffy to my chest. "Mmhhg..."

"Come on get up, your mother's taking you and your sister out for your new clothes." Even in my sleepy state I grimaced sourly at the activity.

"Do I have to...?" I mumbled and forced myself to sit up. He just chuckled at me before I lifted up and out of my bed. Chi-Boi awoke from his slumber with a snore as he held his paws out in front of him and moved his little head around, while his eyes were closed, with sleep. I could just giggle before kissing the top of his head lightly and rubbing his belly and neck.

"You know we can't leave you alone at home." After that arguing was useless but I did try nonetheless.

* * *

"I'm tired..." I sat down on a mall bench, placing down the heavy bags of clothes that I was carrying. My little sister sat down awkwardly and stiffly while our mom and I sat relaxed. For a social butterfly online she is super awkward and unnecessarily stiff in public. She never listens to me when I warned her about her obsession with social networks. I groaned before leaning back and heaving a breath of relief as my arm muscles finally got some blood to them. "I don't understand why you insist on dragging me to this place like its going to make me like it anymore..." My mom just sighed and looked to me.

"Don't you feel nice when you have new clothes on to try?" She questioned. I really wanted to troll my eyes.

"No, I don't need a new outfit everyday, I'm fine with my pants and shirts, thank you very much."

"Unbelievable..." I leaned back, pulled out my phone and begun scrolling through my emails. Then I got one instantly. Which is odd because I didn't refresh...must be some automatic refresh feature or something. I went to the new email and it looked like one of the those spam emails. Why didn't it go directly to the spam folder? Fine let me humor the sender. Selecting the email I opened it. Seemed like the instant I opened that email a million things happened at once. There was a yell, beeping then a series of explosions. I jumped up to my feet as my sister was screaming her head off as pillars starts collapsing and the roof began crumbling down. Our mom grabbed her hands and pulled her up. We started running to the exit along with other people.

"Mama!" I looked back to see my mom lose her grip as people were shoving on for the exit. Turning 180 I started to elbow my way.

"Get out I'll get her!" I called to my mom. She looked reluctant but the constant shove of people forced her to continue for the exit. I saw my little sister ducked behind a fountain, people running all around her as debris from the roof was crashing down. "Get up ya lil' spit fire!" I hissed as a rock hit my shoulder and narrowly dodged a falling light. I grabbed her, pulled her up and get a firm hold as we ran towards the exit. Almost there! Uh oh. Looking up I see the roof start collapsing above the entrances/exit. I heaved my little sister up in my arm before making a mad dash, pushing past the people, though few, still inside. I say a large block of concrete start falling. _Well...its now or never..._ I thought before using my last burst of energy and dove for the exit, holding my sister out in front of me. She was out the doorway, I was half way almost there!

**_Crunch!_**

So close...My body went limp from shock at what just happened. I felt the connection to my legs severed as well as difficulty to breath as blood started to spew up from my mouth. There was a whimper and I forced my wide eyes to look up. It was my little sister...she had blood splatters on her...when did she get that? Oh wait...My eyes wandered back just enough for me to see a pool of blood and a large block of concrete sealing the entrance. Funny thing is, it was so close, like just at my chest. Oh wait...I'm half crushed...Taking a large gulp of air I looked back to my sister as black dots started flooding my vision. "D...Don't be...s-s-s...aad..." I choked out to her. "I l...love..yoooou..." I said it...I said the one thing that I promised myself to never say...but we had a fight where I said I hated her...I can't leave her thinking that I actually did...Well that's the last thing I'll ever say as the vision turned blurry and my breathing stilled as my head fell flat.

"Sissi...? SISSIIII!" Last thing I heard before my vision went black and I knew I left the waking world.

* * *

_Little one..._

"Huh..?"

_I wanted to thank you little one..._

"Huh wha...?"

_You took me in when no one wanted me...And even named me..._

"Who what ehre..?"

**Her mind is foggy..**

_I can see that..._

**Well we don't have time, limbo can only last so long...**

_I thought limbo never ends...?_

**It does but the person will never remember.**

"Whooo...?"

**No time, send her away now...**

_Fine...Well off you go then..._

Soon she felt her soul being ripped from her body, a most agonizing experience she has ever felt, and she has stubbed her pinkie several times. She soon blacked out from the pain.

* * *

_This story will be kind of a self insert with myself being sent there. I am seriously going to leave my head being there. X'D And I'm sorry if the beginning is somewhat gruesome, but I seriously can't help it DX I'm a magnet of tragedy my friend once said after reading this and my other story, Hey there Kitty. _

_I hoped you liked reading this~! Pleas eFave, follow and review if you liked~!_

_Insanity Out~!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ONLY MYSELF! **

* * *

**_(1st Person POV)_**

{SYSTEMS REBOOT: COMPLETE}

I felt...odd. I was _awake _yet it was still dark. I felt like I was in bubble that I could walk around in and soon a small gold-white cube appeared before me. Reaching to it I got the scare of my life when my _skin _ looked like a circuit board print that pulsed softly with energy. Staring down at my hands as they had the skeletal structure of robotic being.

"This...I...Wait...When.." No sense was being made here. Nope sir none of that right now. WHAT HAPPENED?!

_Hmmmmmm..._

I looked to the cube again as it hummed and pulsed gently, almost welcoming. Reaching to it again, slowly my finger tips grazed the corner before it instantly dispersed into a multitude of screens and a holo-keyboard was set up before me. But the difference with a NORMAL keyboard this one was had all these different symbols, ranging from, what I REMEMBER very easily upon seeing it during my raids of the internet on Transformers, Common Cybertronix symbols to Autobot and Decepticon script. Along the sides were these dim, almost not there, keypads that showed nothing. I turn my attention to the screens and there was an odd mechanic to it.

To which ever screen I looked at, that's the screen that would light up while the others would fade out, to help me focus on that one? Maybe but I'm slowly losing my mind here. I then set my sights on the center screen and soon static was displayed before it prominently shut off. There was an odd icon in the corner of the screen so having nothing to do in this darkness I pressed my finger up against it.

{AUDIOS: ONLINE}

"W...ould ha...ght that anot...ne of these would fall right as we finished with Hover. " The feed was noise-filled in the beginning before _something_ cleared it and I could hear. "I mean there's that N.B.E One still at base and the Cube. Now we have another N.B.E." Was I hearing correctly...? I instantly fell to my knees and all the screens and holo-keyboards disappeared back into the cube that hovered gently at the front of the bubble. I stared down at the floor of the bubble. The emptiness that looked like an endless abyss.

Where am I...Why am I here...? I'm suppose to be dead goddamn it! I should be half way to my resting place and judgement, not here! I told my little sister I loved her so that she can rest well and cope with that fact that I've DIED! I felt the tears well up behind my squinting eyes and slowly hot tears dripped, bright neon blue tears that twinkled before phasing through the bubble and falling into the darkness, gone to who knows where. The tears fell but my body held firm, no shaking, no choked sobs. Nothing. I couldn't. My sanity was escaping me and man...I smiled. It started small before it stretched right across my face and soon soft giggles came from me. It was laughable really.

Here I am.

In my little bubble.

in _TRANSFORMERS_.

Stuck.

It's funny, no really it's HILARIOUS!

_"HahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"_ I laughed and threw my head back as my own laugh seemed to echo around me My eyes fully wide now the tears, never staining my face, falling down and disappearing into the abyss below. My face was soon contorting as a strong wave of sadness returned and my laughs only amplified. My eyebrows drew up as my eyes shut tight and my mouth fought between and a wide grin and deep frown.

Well happy freakin' birthday to you~! Did you want to go to space? Let's go let's go right now right here!

...

My face drew blank as I laid down on my side and closed my eyes. _"1...2...3...4...5...6..."_ I opened them again and felt the tears become more that my vision was starting to tint blue and the dark abyss was now becoming a heavy midnight blue. _"Not dreaming..."_ My voice, though soft, echoed slightly around me.

{SYSTEM REBOOT: RESTART}

After that My eyes fell close on their own accord and all thoughts halted.

* * *

The newly created Sector Seven were busy with their base of operation. Hoover Dam. Kindly built to house their alien baggage. In a chamber N.B.E One was being set up and a constant cooling system was set in to make sure what ever it was, that it didn't wake up. Ever.

Micheal H. Delmer was a newly stationed scientist to over look and examine N.B.E One closely with his team and agents. He was deeply amazed by the sheer complexity of the matter the consisted of N.B.E One. An unknown metal ore that reacted greatly with temperature. When they had first brought a sample off of the N.B.E it began repairing itself until someone put it on ice and stopped it dead in it's tracks. He was grateful that someone had the tough of brginning a sample to base before the actual N.B.E.

"Hey Delmer, Skinner wants you to go analyse the latest N.B.E in the other room." Micheal looked up from his clip board to a agent standing in the door way. He gave a nod.

"Right, I'll be right over." The agent gave a nod and Micheal set down his clip board before heading out and to the other hanger. Stepping in he had to crane his head further than with N.B.E One or the Cube because this alien was massive. It looked like the Chinese mythological dragons. It's metal body long and slim, coiled up drasticaly, so he couldn't make a rough estimate of the length. It's head rested above upon those coils/ It's head smooth with closed mandibles. The armour of this one was pulled closed and seemed as though the hibernation was set, all opening closed off from the outside and covered in a thick layer of ice, more heavily set than of N.B.E Ones.

"This is our recent addition." Micheal was pulled out from his though to look at his director. Mr J. M. Howard. "N.B.E Two. A beaut ain't she Mr Delmer?" Howard questioned as he had a full grin on his features. Like he had just caught the big fish in the see of opportunities.

"A very impressive specimen Mr. Howard..."

"Well Delmer, hop to it, I taste a filling future before us!"

* * *

_This chapter was set in the time after Hoover Dam was built around the All Spark and Megatron was located there from Antarctica. The next chapter will mostly cover up what I shall be 'seeing' while being held captive by Sector Seven. ^^ And visit my DA and keep an eye out for a picture of both the first scene with the screens and cube as well as my newly acquired form~! _

_Read and Review please~! _

_Insanity Out~!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! ONLY MYSELF!**

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed, faved and followed the story~!**

* * *

**_[ (12 June 1923) : Begin extraction. ]_**

* * *

It was a decision made the board of Sector Seven to have N.B.E Two thawed out. Based on the fact that the readings they got on N.B.E Two were lower within the armor than N.B.E One or the Cube. Backed up that there were emergency freezers on standby in the case that the readings would increase dramatically. As if the alien might be faking them out.

"Begin thawing that N.B.E Two out now." The voice said over the intercoms in the chamber hosting N.B.E Two. Soon the temperature began to rise as large heating lights were set on the frozen Dragon Form.

With in the darkness where our Heroine still sat in her bubble, holding her knees to her chest, the small cube hovered before her and pulsed in sequence. She lifted her head slowly and looked through hazed eyes at the cube. Gracefully a finger brushed the edge and soon a screen was set in her vision, but still static, the odd symbol giving off soft flashes. She pressed it and soon the sound of humming met her ears. _"What...?"_ She questioned, still spooked by the echo in her voice.

"Raise heat by 30% intensity."

_"NOW what's happening...?"_ She grumbled, extremely annoyed that she couldn't see what was happening. She was just thankful that she could hear, otherwise she would literally snuff her own afterlife to escape this endless abyss. She stared at the screen with a intimidating glare. Huffing she pressed her hand against the screen and instantly it broke down and displayed itself, lines of coding in lines. Most of those lines were dull and still while only handful were lit up and continuously changing. _"Okay...something tells me that these need to all be lit up...But...how...?"_ She stared at the still scripts. Taking a guess she slid her finger down one line and marveled as it lit up and soon that line was displayed right in front of her larger for her to study. _"Uhh...Oh god It's a goddamn guessing game isn't it...?"_ To confirm her suspicions she lightly tapped out of symbols and watched as it started cycling through other symbols. Pressing done once. The symbol locked before flashing red and soon turned back into it's previous symbol. _"Oh God it is..."_ She groaned. And soon began her hit and miss game of symbols.

On the outside the large dragon was half way completed thawed. The upper section of the ice was gone and only left a thin layer at the bottom. "Bring down the intensity at the upper lights, don't want to wake it, possibly." The lights above were dimmed slightly. Soon the under ice finally gave away and shattered. The long body that was coiled fell about like a wet slithery dead snake out of a bag. It's head lulled around and fell to the side as it's forearms broke away from it's body and dangled off the sides of the plat form it was prepped on. Seemed as though the ice froze the limbs close to keep it in a ball and now it was everywhere. The long body knocked down a few of the heating lights and pushed many of the in proximity computers. Many of the agents had already jumped away and one narrowly missed a stray metal clawed back paw that was connected to the now relaxing hind leg.

It was silent for a bit. "Move N.B.E Two to the 2 second level. There is enough room down there, hopefully to lay it out."

* * *

**_[ (06 November 1952) : Access Sight. ]_**

* * *

The heroine was finally battling out the final line of coding. To her she felt as if she has spent hours on the lines, when in reality she has spent 29 years. Satisfied with the now lit up scripts she made a pinch motion and soon the screen was before her again and had a loading counter upon it. When it reached full soon a image, though slightly static was displayed. The first thing she saw was a human, male to be exact, standing so close as though it was zoomed to her vision. "Huh?" She questioned and soon clicked on and the image was zoomed out. The male held an industrial drill in his hands and was talking to someone out of her vision to the side. She hit the sound icon and soon sound was present. She smiled triumphantly before focusing on what they were saying.

"Okay begin the drill!"

"George...Skinner said that it's been years since they first brought in this alien, they say that you can't cut through the skin/armor. Even Professor Delmer said that we shouldn't bother with it when we came in.

"Nico, just shut up and start the drill!" The one in her view, George snapped as her readied the drill and crouched down on what ever his standing. "If we drill by the eyes, the armor should be softer and then we can pick away at the brain of this and hopefully figure out how to open the armor." She picked up a sigh before there was a soft flick. When the drill started she had to shut off the sound as it attacked her ears.

_"Jesus, what are they drilling anyways?"_ She grumbled before a screen of to the side over-lapped the other. It had the schematic of a dragon, a Chinese dragon if she remembers and soon it the head area was lit up. She tilted her head and looked to the image as the man moved the drill down onto something and sparks went flying. Soon the lit up head changed red and flashed lightly. _"Huh...? Waaaaiiit..."_ Her face went from confused to surprised. She had the sneaking suspicion that the dragon schematic was her _body._ She just had the feeling. And it made her sick to think that she could watch someone take her apart. But apparently they've never been successful in getting through her armor.

"Give it up man, even a diamond tipped drill can't do anything...Let's just pack up and head up to work on N.B.E One, it seems to be more accessible that this hunk of junk." She took offense to that statement. The drill was cut off and the person in her sight sagged as he lifted the drill and the tip was now blunt.

"I guess you're right..." He tossed it off to the side. "I just...just wanted to make a big discovery with this one you know? How Delmer discovered we could use N.B.E One to advance our technology..." He jumped out of view and she picked up an audible pat.

"Don't worry man, maybe sum day you'll make such a discovery, maybe if another N.B.E drops out of the sky."

"Hey why don't we got help with the Cube researchers instead of N.B.E One?"

"Sure man, whatever floats your boat." And like that there was a swish and everything in the room was shut down. She turned off the feed and sat down in her bubble.

_"Well...I guess I have more time to decode..."_ She mumbled in loneliness before pulling up a plank screen and begun her hit and miss game, with a better understanding of what to do.

* * *

**_[ (21 October 1997) : Access Minor mobility. ]_**

* * *

45 years later she had decoded a total of 3 panels. She was finishing with the forth one and she started gaining a vague understanding of the _pattern_. As she accessed the final screen and bubble of data formed around her head and soon she felt herself pulled into another reality. She blinked her eyes and soon a vision filled the darkness and she was staring at the same room, only more first person.

"_Huurrr..._" There was a low deep whir and she felt as if she could...move. Choosing right she heard the groan of joints before her view started tilting right. Feeling excitement build up in her and imagined herself moving.

More joints gave groans and soon she saw her view shift and rise. With a tilt down she saw the floor, with dust everywhere except for where she presumed, her _head_ was. Her head gives a shake and more dust falls off her form and glitters the ground. Her optics provided minimal light and she turned more until she could see her long body laying down. She tried to get up but there was a beep of declined order. Sighing she lowered her head down and imagined herself back in her bubble.

Back in her bubble she looked as more screens were pulled up as the bubble around her head disappeared. Sighing frustratingly she sat down and began decoding with a scowl on her face. "Nothing's ever easy...the fanfics made it look so easy...just pop in and have complete control..." She grumbled her rant to herself.

* * *

**_Whoohooo~! Next chapter will begin in the movie Timeline~! _**

**_We shall see where and how it goes ^^_**

**_Read and Review please~!_**


	4. Chapter 4

She was busying herself with the last of codes before she physically felt a tremble. Pausing she waited before there was another. Instantly the bubble appeared over her head and she opened her eyes of her physical form. The optics onlined themselves and she lifted her head.

"_Okay, now or never_..." She coached herself before her limbs gave a twitch. "_Come on...Baby steps_.." She grunted before soon her front paws moved and set supports on her upper body. There was shifting of gears and soon she raised her whole upper body off the floor and dust flew off at the soft shake. Turning her head she looked to her long body to see panels shift and her hind legs shift and fuse into her, creating a long snake-like tail. "_Weird_..." She commented before slowly pushing up and felt the back struts lock strong. Allowing her to 'stand' up. She wobbled a bit before smiling in success.

She turned herself and slithered to where she knew the elevator was and easily opened the metal doors. She looked inside and saw the shaft of it, elevator must have been called up. Taking a deep vent she gripped her clawed servos on to the wall inside next to the opening. Coaching herself mentally she swung her body around and slightly skid down the shaft. Digging her claws deeper into the thick metal wall there was a loud _screeech! _She held her breath before beginning her climb, her tail had coiled around the cables almost like a lifeline. She could see the bottom of what she presumed to be the elevator. She could hear voices.

"I HAVE PEOPLES **LIVES** AT STAKE HERE, YOUNG MAN!" Then there was a rough grumble and a hiss whisper to the first voice and immediately she knew what was happen. Sam asked to be taken to Bumblbee so that he could him to the All Spark because Megatron was thawing out.

Once directly under it she set a claw on the bottom. With a low rabble she pushed up and her claws dug into The metal was pretty loud so soon the voices outside still and she could pick up someone say. 'What was that?' Not really wanting to do the whole burst through the door roar thing she went with a 'zombie coming out from below' thing. She tore open a hole big enough for her to fit through before latching up on a ledge.

"Exactly WHAT did you guys have in your basement?!" A voice yelled and soon Lennox gave the order to focus on the door.

"That's impossible..."

"What Simmons?" She guessed that was Mr Keller. She gripped onto the ledge with both servos and started pulling herself up.

"After the discovery of N.B.E One and the Cube...Another N.B.E was found...N.B.E Two...b-but it was dead when they thawed it out, they could not even get through the armour so they left it in the lower level so that the discover a mean of getting through it in the future...I was going to schedule a team to go there this week..."

Her head was hefted up and instantly she was greeted with guns pointed at her. Her optics scanned over them before locking onto Sam. Sam was started by this and took a step back.

"Did your alien buddies say anything about a dragon?" Simmons whispered to the boy. Sam didn't even register what he said as his response was instant.

"You need to get me to my car." She nodded her head carefully. Everyone was relatively shocked. "Did...Did it just nod...?" She chose to ignore being called 'it' and nodded again.

"S-So you want them..." Sam pointed to Simmons. "...to-to-to give me back Bumblebee? Right?" Same spoke so rushed but carefully. Again she nodded before huffing and pulled her upper body up. They all backed up as she pulled up the rest of her body and stood, very slouched since she felt her head knock against the ceiling.

"So this guy's not going to attack?" Lennox question. Choosing again to ignore the title she nodded. "Okay, you." He pointed to Simmon. "Give the kid his car." She found it still funny that Bumblebee buy Earth Standard was legally Sam's.

"Wait what? You cant be seri-" She focused her optics on him and adjusted them to narrow significantly. "...Alright. Alright, you want to put the fate of the planet in the kid's car, then I'm cool with." She snorted and that got odd looks of amusement from some of Lennox's team.

_**(1st POV)**_

I'm actually glad we got over that quickly. Maybe the fact the an evil Warlord was in the next room over about to thaw out. Simmons and the other guy, Benedeck? Banedeck? Whatever, lead the group to Bumblebee. I slithered behind, sometimes dipping forward to use my claws to move forward quickly. They got to the room and I stood outside, leaning down on my claws and peered in. I watched as they guys stopped freezing Bumblebee and Sam start calming him. I lifted my head to look down the hall, some of the soldiers keeping an eye on me.

I could see the agents and scientists running around and that's when the thought hit me. '_THIS is ACTUALLY happening..._' It was a freaky thought but I just can't grasp the fact that this has become my reality. But all I can do is move, and even that I'm below average...All I can hope for is that I can do something. There was a startled whirr and series of clicks as something was transformed and humming. Turning my head I saw Bumblebee, battle mask and gun and all, slightly trembling form. Poor Bee, he's still adorable though. I simple look from the canon to him while Sam was frantically trying to calm the Autobot. Huffing, I lowered my head closer to him and stared into his optics. His battle mask slowly was pulled back and the plasma canon shifted back into a normal me not attack set him at slight ease.

I followed the group as they went to where the Allspark was. I squeezed into the room and gazed up at the Allspark. It looked way more epic in reality. Wait whats this. Instantly my head was forced to the ground and everyone jumped away in shock. Even Bee let out concerned whirrs. But right now I was in PAIN!

As soon as my head hit the ground there was this over whelming force that launched me back into my bubble. Looking around, the screens went dull except the pain receptors and instant my entire being was racked in pain all over, but the most painful was the pressure at my head.

"**Who are you? What are you doing? Get away from me! You are not my own.**" The voice was loud, demanding and held a deadly edge to it. With ever second it felt like my head about to be crushed it was so bad, I had no voice. I couldn't scream, gag or even _whisper_ my pain. It was so bad that I was almost numb yet I could still feel ever thing. It was an odd sensation. But in no way welcome. When I finally find my voice the first thing I say is.

"_W...Who...?_" Its all I could get out before it seemed to increase.

"**Whhhhooooo Aaarrreeee Yyyoooouuuu!?**" The hiss and threats were present. I felt like I was going to die again. But I could not answer if I could. Who was I? I can't just pop in and say my name is CJ. No I couldn't. Just then the pain started lessening to a point where I could move. I collapsed flat on the floor of my bubble. But there was still the lingering pain that seemed to wrap itself around my _brain_. Like a looming grip that promised misfortune. "**MY young asks a request of me. You shall be dealt with later.**" Instantly I knew _who_ was talking. It was the All Spark. It must have recognized my presence as a foreign being. And did not like me at all. I could honestly care less. Not the first time to be outcast. Okay that thought in itself hurt a little more than it should.

Soon the screens lit up and with one blink I could see Bee _shrinking_ the All spark. I knew I was glaring at it and in response I could feel a slight clench around my _brain_. A deep growl slipped as I allow my hind legs to reveal themselves. On all fours my head held up on my long neck with and even longer body and an even _longer_ body. I'm actually _glad_ this thing is getting destroyed now...


	5. Chapter 5

I watched them as they left to catch up with Optimus and the others to Mission City, choosing to wait back a little bit. I'm pretty sure a large dragon running down the highway would definitely turn heads if the military cars and high class cars were not eye catching enough. Also I don't want to be anywhere near the All Spark right now, that fucking thing tried to force its goddamn dominance over me. Well fuck you All Spark, you gonna die today! Huffing I watched them disappear before moving to stand outside, my sight adjusting.

_Holy cow..._

When was the last time I was even _outisde_...? I surely can't remember and I know it has been forever...Okay a little exaggerated but can you blame me? My body seemed to have thought the same as the sun rays had a calming effect on me. A deep purr escaped me as I laid stretched out fully in the sun, taking in the warm rays with pleasure. Taking this peace I slipped back into my bubble and looked at the screens pulled up in front of me. It looked like something was recharging and I could only guess what it was. Thinking nothing of it I slipped back into control and on-lined my optics, only to see a figure standing before me.

Lifting my head I stared down at the form of Megatron. His optics held a dark glint in them.

"Ah...A predacon perhaps?" Starscream mused as he landed behind his leader.

"Of course Starscream, what else would it be?" Megatron growled to his SIC. Turning back to me he smirked. "Perfect for the Decepticon cause." I leaned back slightly, this was not what I had in mind...but if I let him _use_ me until we get to the battle...I can make it look like I'm being controlled. "Bow down before me beast." He said this with such a demanding tone I huffed before slowly lowering my head down and casting my optics to the ground. "Excellent..." I slowly lift my head and looked to the warlord. "Now beast.." He roughly gripped my lower neck and used it as leverage to leap onto by back. He is very heavy but I can hold. "Time for me retrieve what is rightfully mine." He growled out then stepped _hard_ on my back. I growled in discomfort but something was activated and soon I was hovering off the ground. "Follow the All Spark, beast!"

Biting back the urge to simple throw him off, I steady myself and began moving forward, flying up into the air, without the assistance of wings. I felt something land on my back and I just knew it was Starscream.

"Starscream, head up and intercept the All Spark." Megatron commanded as my body moved in wave motions. It wasn't as fluid as I would like it but I was moving nonetheless. I felt Megatron shift on my back before pushing roughly off of it and transforming into a jet and bolting ahead. "Secure the All Spark beast!" He barked the command to me before bolting ahead. Son of a... I growled deep in my throat before steadying myself and picking up space to reach Mission City. My landing? Oh brother I am going to be so cliche it's not even funny...

* * *

The battle of Mission City was in full swing as Sam was running and make his way to the building to hand off the All Spark to be transported away. He ran, Ratchet and Ironhide behind him, when a loud roar cur through the battle field, silencing everyone around. All looked up, even Megatron who paused in his pulling of a certain Autobot. He looked up too see the predacon from earlier flying towards him, eyes focused on the small Autobot in his arms that was trying to push his servos off of him.

"Ah! Right on time beast! Show this Autobot the might of the Decepticons!" Megatron called out to the predacon and threw Jazz at the Predacon. The beast gave another roar and Jazz's optics widen behind his visor as he saw the large dragon open its jaws for him. Was this how he reaches the Well of Sparks? Being eaten by a beast? Oh how cruel fate was. He had yet to do some many things, he wanted to learn so much about Earth and their interesting Music Culture. Well might as well go out in blaze of glory!

"You want a piece of me?!" Jazz challenged and fired his blaster at the beast. It snapped it jaws shut and clumsily dodged the shots before pushing forward and closing its jaw's around Jazz's body, his helm being on the outside of the large mouth. He froze for a second, expecting to be crushing instantly but freaked out when the tongue of the beast seemed to wrap around him and pull him deep into its mouth. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the beast '_swallow__ed' _Jazz hole.

"I-It's a Decepticon?!" Sam cried out in shock and a look of betrayal dawned his features.

"How did the Decepticons acquire a predacon!? One that listens to Megatron!?" Ratchet was floored as a dark feeling settled in his spark. Ironhide growled and readied his cannons.

"_Whiirr..._" Bumblebee stared with wide optics as the beast that had pushed for the humans to return him to Sam, had just eaten his comrade. He felt betrayed. Megatron gave out a full laugh as he raised a servo to the beast as it hovered in the air above him.

"Fear the true might of the Decepticons! Beast!" The white optics looked down to him as he pointed to where Sam was. "Bring me the All Spark!" With a huff through it's nose it started its descendt to the street. Ironhide began firing at the beast as it landed not to far from where he and ratchet were shielding Sam. Starscream was behind the beast, hovering in his bipedal form with a smirk on his ugly face.

"Victory is ours Autoscum! Surrender the All Spark and your Deaths will be swift and painless."

**_Gurk!_**

Everyone's attention was once again brought to the large beast as it lowered its head, mouth open as a blue sludge started pooling out from it and soon a large clump of it slid out onto the street. It licked its mouth and stepped back just as the sludge started sliding off whatever was in the blob.

"Ah! YUK! THAT"S NOT COOL MAN!" All eyes widen in shock and surprise as Jazz rose from the blob, clean and repaired from the slight stretch.

"JAZZ?!" Ratchet and Ironhide cried out in shock to see their comrade in front of them. Jazz ignored them for scolding the large beast before him.

"You don' jus' do dat to a bot!" He gestured widely and the dragon let out a deep whine before lowering its head and nudging Jazz back. Jazz huffed and pushed the head away. "I'm not forgivin' ya for doing dat ta me!" Another deep whine and nudge. "FINE! But next time I won't!" It purred and rose back to its full height.

* * *

I did it! I saved Jazz!

I mean I might have freaked out _a lot_ of people in doing so but I did it! Oh and the swallowing thing? That was an accident. I swear. I wanted to keep him in my mouth until I got to Ratchet but when Ironhide started firing and one shot hit me on my snout I just swallowed the squirming bot. I honestly began freaking out until something _happened_ inside of me and something started climbing back up. And boom there was Jazz all healed! I have a healing chamber! Oh he's so adorable...my own little hatchling- _WOAH_ Wait a minute... Hatchling? Did I just refer to him as my own _hatchling_? You know what? Screw it, he's my babbu.

"Beast you will dispose of that Autobot right now!" Oh and look who came to crash the party. I looked to Sam who was backing away and I huffed at him and motioned with my head from him to run. He was startled but listen thank God. I turn around just in time to get a show from Megatron cannon on my snout. "I am your master beast! You shall obey. I growl and roar at him before turning my body so that I stood between the Autobots and Megatron. Megatron was pissed I tell ya... Welp here we go!

**_ROAR!_**

* * *

I stood off to the side and watched as Sam thrust the Cube into Megatron's chest. I welcomed the feeling of a presence leaving my mind while busy trying to get piece of Brawl and Blackout from my dentas and it was frustrating. There was one piece lodged deep in the back between dentas and I seriously couldn't get it out. I whined as I laid my head down but still worked my tongue on getting the piece out.

"Are...You okay?" I looked down to see Sam standing not to far but not too close either. In fact most of the soldiers were further away and only some dared to stay close to keep an eye on me. I whined and opened my mouth wide slowly and flicked my tongue at the piece stuck, I could hear it rub against the metal of my mouth and judging by the look Sam and some of the soldiers had, it was a big piece. "H..Hey Ratchet..!" Sam snapped out of his shock and motioned the medic over. Ratchet approached with caution before inspecting my still open mouth. "You think you can help it?" I huffed at being called an _it _again but I was ignored.

"I can but..." Ratchet looked up at me. "You better not bite me." He warned and moved closer. I closed my optics and locked my jaw open as he started pulling on the piece. I felt him grip it and support his pede on my lower jaw and start pulling on it. When the pressure was removed after a minute I opened my optics and watched Ratchet step away before closing my mouth and purring in thanks at the free feeling of my mouth. "Yea yeah..." He waved me off and threw the arm of Blackout to the side, disgusted and irked slightly.

"Predacon..." He lifted her head and looked over to Optimus, who was now moving away from Megatron corpse and stood beside Ratchet. Jazz walked past him and stood in front of me.

"SO are you against us or for us? 'cause everybot seems ta be confused here..." Jazz gestured to everyone around who was now focused on me. I huffed to him. Silly hatchling, thinking his own creator would dare go against him. Ah there it is again... Jazz is my babbu! I lower my head beore him and nuzzle him carefully and licked him all over with one swipe of the tongue. "GAK! YUCK! NOT COOL MAN! NOT COOL!" Soon laughter started bubbling from Same and spreading untill everyone was either laughing out right or chuckling. I purred and wagged my tail, which knocked over stacked cars. I ducked my head sheepishly while choosing to curl my tail slightly.

"I guess it is settled..." I looked to Optimus. He nodded his head. "Welcome to the Autobots, Predacon." I gave a gruff laugh at the welcoming before laying my head down on the street and closed my optics, slipping back into my bubble as the day's events finally wearing me out.


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally took control over my body again, I was laid out in the sun, next to a warehouse. Did they move me? I raise my head and shake off the dust.

"Hey watch where you shakin'!" I looked down to my side and saw Jazz sitting, leaning back on my long body. I couldn't help but purr and lower my head next to him. "Yeah Yeah, good ta see ya too... You had some of us worried when ya recharged fo' so long." I tilted my head questioningly. "Ya been rechargin' fo' 6 Orbital cycles." He elaborated and I just blinked at him. That's like six days right? Maybe it's more. I yawn and stretch out my long neck before raising on my front paws, back side panels shifting and allowing my hind legs to shift out, pushing my torso full off the ground. My tail curled slightly before simply laying limp and twitching only once. Jazz stood up and stretched out his own joints. I nudged him, causing him to stumble forward. I snickered as he looked up at my with a scowl.

I looked away from him to the warehouse and studied the size of the door. I could fit in, just have to mind my head.

"Hey! You listenin'?" I looked back down at Jazz as he paused walking ahead. I huffed at him and he shook his head. "Sweet Primus...Anyways Boss-bot, Hatchet and da humans wanted ta see ya." I huffed again and slowly followed after him into the warehouse where the other Autobots must be. I ducked my head first through the entrance and _slouched_ slightly as I made my way into the hanger before reaching a section where the roof was lifted. I stretched up straight and a deep shiver ran through my entire frame. Each panel along my spine flared up before laying sleek down.

"Ah Predacon, I see you rested well?" I looked down at the deep voice and grumbled softly to Optimus. With a nod I laid my body down, crossed my front servos over each other and watched them as Optimus took a step closer to me with Ratchet. I looked at the large screens that had individual faces, some shadowed for privacy.

"This is the N.B.E Two that Sector Seven had down in their lower levels?" A slightly distorted voice said. Looking over to the monitors I wish I could talk just to say 'No I'm the goddamn cat of the lady across the way'. At the raised platform were Will, Epps, and Keller. Looking around slightly I felt myself relax as Jazz stood next to me. I purred gently as I picked him up by the scruff of his neck delicately and set him down between my paws.

"O-Oi!" I snickered as my hatchling squirmed a bit to get out by I pulled him closer, allowing my spark to pulse at him. There was chuckling from the two other Autobots and laughs from Epps and Will while Keller just looked on with a raised brow and hinted smile. Jazz gave up struggling and slouched, pouting. I kept him there through the whole meeting.

* * *

Welp, now I have been threatened-_aggressively advised_-to work for the USA government with the other Autobots, or I will face immediate termination. Even though I feel they don't have the technology yet to really harm me-_Seeing as I took a blast from IRONHIDE'S cannons to the snout and brushed it off as a slight tickle. Fucking aye what kind of body is this?_\- I don't feel like asserting my dominance over them all-_wait_\- Where the hell did that thought come from?

Anyways right now I had Jazz laying on my back as I laid out on an old run way on base, soaking in the remaining rays of sun as it was setting. My spark was pulsing softly to Jazz and I could feel his in return respond well. I feel as though my hatchling is still a bit hesitant to link our bond fully. I can fully understand but Jazz being around me right now shows me how he's cool with it and maybe just needs to be sure before linking? I don't know really...

Engines faded in from behind and I turned my head around as Jazz sat up as well. "Well look's like ol Hatchet is coming ta give ya ah physical." Jazz said as he looked up at me before jumping off my back. I huffed before stretching out and laying my head down next to where he was standing. I'm not be a fan of doctors but I should feel really honored that THE Ratchet is going to check my health, but... as I said before I am not a fan of doctors. And that's just because of my childhood with doctors. I got easily sick as a kid because I didn't listen to my parents when they said something would make me sick. Still did it because I was a kid. I laugh mentally before watching Ratchet pull up and stop, transforming. I lifted my head. -_Why can't I choose to lay it down or keep it up?!_-

"Ah, yes predacon..." Ratchet began with a slight tip of his head. I grumbled low deep in my throat as I set my head down on the ground to be more eye-to-eye with them. Another thing, it's weird for me to be _taller_ than them... especially Optimus. I'm actually very upset that I can't step onto their hands and have them carry tiny me around on their shoulders or something... that's like every fans dream! "I am sure that Jazz has told you of why I am hear correct?" My optics looked over to Jazz before looking back to Ratchet. I huffed at him. "And I take it I will have your full co-operation?" I groaned but lifted my head slightly to nod before laying it down again. Ratchet nodded once before I felt a tingly sensation over my head. I huffed at him with what I hoped he saw as an uncomfortable look. "I can only scan to much of you in depth to allow this to go faster. If I were to have light scans over your entire form it may take a rough estimate of 7 Joors to get the most basic of information and a possible 10 Deca-cycles to get adequate information and even then it would not be enough to be consider a proper physical." I cycled my optics at him. All I understood that that tingle sensation is the faster way to get information from me. That's it. With a grumble and offlined my optics and slipped back into the bubble.

* * *

**Hey! I'm sorry if this isn't much for such the long wait...! Sorry! I hope you enjoyed it anyways. ^^**


End file.
